


Snow And Hot Showers

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Snow play, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clue is in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow And Hot Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the formerly known dance-tillthe-worldends on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

"Harry!" Louis gasped as a freezing cold snowball hit him on the back of his neck.

Turning around, Louis glared at Harry, who was clutching his stomach, bending over as he laughed hysterically at the look on Louis’ face.

“Oh, you are so dead!” Louis hissed, running over towards Harry and grabbing a hold around his waist as soon as he reached him, tackling him and pinning him down in the snow. 

Harry just grinned up at Louis, and the twinkle in Harry’s eye made Louis raise an eyebrow.

“Why do you look so evil?” Louis wanted to know, but Harry didn’t respond. Instead, Louis had his question answered as Harry grabbed a handful of snow, lifted his hand and pressed the cold snow right in Louis’ face.

Louis closed his eyes as the cold snow hit his face, gasping once again and blinking his eyes a few times, reaching up with both hands and rubbing the snow out of his eyes before once again glaring down at Harry.

“You’re screwed.” He said, simply, and before Harry even had the time to react, Louis had used both hands to scoop up a generous amount of snow and completely covered Harry’s face in it. 

“God almighty, that’s bloody cold!” Harry gasped as he stared up at Louis, watching as his boyfriend grinned widely at his reaction.

It was in the middle of December and the entire city had gotten completely covered in snow during the night. Harry and Louis loved the winter and their favourite winter activity consisted of playing in the snow. And they enjoyed it just as much now as they had done when they were kids. 

“Doesn’t feel all that nice, now does it, Styles?” Louis asked with a grin, as he happily stayed on top of his boyfriend, straddling his waist and gazing down at him. 

Harry’s curls were almost completely white because of the snow that was still falling and his cheeks were bright red because of the cold air, despite the fact that Harry was wrapped up in a scarf and a warm winter coat. 

Louis himself was only wearing a warm sweater and a scarf because he barely ever got cold and despite the fact that Harry had begged him to put on some more clothes, Louis had refused and Harry had eventually given up. 

“You know what else doesn’t feel nice, Tomlinson?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Louis.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow back at Harry.

“This.” Harry said, shoving a handful of snow up underneath Louis’ shirt, smearing the cold snow against Louis’ stomach and chest, making the slightly older man gasp.

Before Louis had the time to do or say anything, Harry grabbed a hold of his hips and rolled them over until he on top of Louis, grinning down at him as he grabbed more snow and covered Louis’ face in it once again, chuckling happily as Louis once again gasped.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that…” Louis said as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and rolled them over again, doing the exact thing Harry had just done to him as he let out a loud, self-satisfied chuckle.

Growling, Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulders and rolled them over again, and with that, they spent the next five minutes rolling around in the snow, shoving snow in the other one’s face and chuckling hysterically. When their energy finally started to slip away, Louis was once again straddling Harry, sitting over him and gasping for air in between his chuckles. 

Harry’s hands were resting on Louis’ hips as the two of them took a moment to try and regain their breaths, and when their breathing had finally returned to normal, Harry looked up at Louis. 

His cheeks were red from the cold air and the snow his face had been stuffed in, and his hair was a complete mess on his head. The snowflakes still falling from the sky were settling in Louis’ dark hair, making him look absolutely adorable as he gazed down at Harry. Louis’ eyes were sparkling and Harry couldn’t keep himself from moving one hand up from Louis’ hips and to his cheek, cupping it gently.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, watching as Louis’ cheeks turned even redder at the compliment. 

“So are you.” Louis replied and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Harry’s. 

Harry sighed happily against Louis’ lips, keeping one hand on Louis’ cheek and the other rested on Louis’ hip as he kissed him back while Louis’ hands reached up to tangle themselves in Harry’s messy curls. 

As Louis’ tongue slipped into Harry’s mouth, Harry felt his body temperature starting to rise slightly as well as he felt the skin on Louis’ cheek getting warmer against his hand.

“I love you…” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, pulling back only slightly in order to be able to look down into Harry’s green eyes.

“I love you too…” Harry whispered back, letting his thumb run gently across Louis’ cheek as he met that deep, blue gaze before he lifted his head from the snow and kissed him softly. This time it was Harry’s tongue that slipped into Louis’ mouth and Louis failed to hold back a soft moan as their tongues met in a soft tango.

Louis’ eyes drifted shut as Harry carefully pushed his hand up underneath Louis’ sweater, making Louis shiver as Harry’s cold hand came in contact with the warm skin on Louis’ waist.

Untangling one of his own hands from Harry’s hair, Louis let his hand slowly slide down the side of Harry’s neck. A shiver shot down Harry’s spine at the touch and he kissed Louis with a little more passion, making the slightly older man once again moan against his lips. 

Harry moved his other hand down from Louis’ cheek and pushed that one too up under Louis’ sweater, grabbing a hold of Louis’ hips with both hands and pulling him down on top of himself. With a gasp, Louis pressed down against Harry as he kissed him almost fiercely, making Harry moan against his lips.

“Fuck…” Harry muttered, lifting his hips off the snow and pushing them up against Louis’ crotch.

Louis tugged at Harry’s curls with the hand he still had tangled in Harry’s hair as he rolled his hips down against Harry’s, moaning against Harry’s lips as Harry sucked at his tongue.

“You’re hard…” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he pushed down harder against him, feeling the bulge that had now appeared in his pants press against his own.

“So are you…” Harry mumbled, reaching between them with one hand and cupping Louis’ bulge through his pants, making Louis gasp and press against his hand.

“Let’s move this to the shower… I’m freezing…” Harry continued, giving Louis’ bulge a gentle squeeze. Louis nodded his head in agreement and kissed Harry deeply for a long moment before reluctantly pulling back and away, stumbling to his feet and waiting as Harry did the same. 

Grabbing Louis’ hand, Harry pulled him along towards the door leading into the apartment building from the garden behind the building, pushed the door open and pulled Louis along with him inside and over to the elevator. 

Once he had clicked the button to their floor, Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and pushed him back against the wall in the elevator, pressing his own body against Louis’ and attacking Louis’ lips with his own.

Louis moaned in pleasure as his hands once again found their way up to tangle themselves in Harry’s curls as he kissed him back with passion and want, pushing his hips forward to meet Harry’s. Harry groaned and dug his fingers into Louis’ hips just as the elevator dinged as it reached their floor.

With a frustrated sigh, Harry pulled away from Louis and once again grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the elevator and down the hallway to their apartment, where he quickly unlocked the door and pulled Louis inside with him, slamming the door shut behind them.

“I need you.” Harry said as he quickly shrugged out of his winter coat and pulled the scarf off, throwing both to the floor before kicking off his shoes.

Louis, being the neat-freak he had always been, bit his lip as he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s going to leave a huge, wet spot on the floor…” He pointed out, taking off his own scarf and hanging it up to dry as he stepped out of his shoes and placed them nicely by the door.

“Do you want to worry about a wet spot on the floor or do you want me to fuck you in the shower?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Louis. Harry had never seen anyone sprint off to the bathroom as fast as Louis was doing right now. 

Grinning to himself, Harry pulled his sweater up and over his head, quickly doing the same with his t-shirt and throwing both pieces of clothing to the floor as he followed his boyfriend down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

When he walked through the open door leading into the bathroom, Harry saw Louis already naked while reaching into the shower to turn on the water. Harry then noticed Louis’ clothes were hung up on the knobs by the mirror and couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Seriously, Louis? Even when you’re horny you still take the time to hang up your clothes?” Harry asked as he pulled down his own pants and boxers, stepping out of them before pulling off his socks. 

Louis looked at Harry over his shoulder and bit his lip. 

“Well… Yeah…” He said, sticking his hand under the water to feel if it was warm. 

“You’re such a neat-freak.” Harry said with a chuckle, shaking his head to himself as he walked over to the shower, placing his hands on Louis’ hips once again and pushing his boyfriend under the warm water, reaching back with one hand to close the glass shower door behind them.

“You love it.” Louis said as he reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him under the warm water with him.

“I do.” Harry agreed as he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Louis’, moaning as Louis’ tongue almost instantly slipped into his mouth. 

“Mmm…” Louis moaned as Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ hips and lifted him up, pressing him back against the shower wall. 

Louis had turned the shower head so that the warm water would still run down over their bodies even as Harry held Louis against the wall like this and Harry was glad he had done that. He was still freezing cold from being outside in the snow and the warm water was doing miracles on getting his body temperature rising again. The fact that Louis wrapped his legs tight around Harry’s waist was helping too and Harry forgot all about being cold as Louis’ erection rubbed against Harry’s.

“Shit…” Harry moaned as he reached between them with a hand, grabbing both their erections and pressing them together, stroking them both slowly.

Louis gasped and bit down on Harry’s lower lip, tightening his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Oh God, Harry, please… I need you inside of me right now…” Louis moaned, and Harry didn’t need to be asked twice.

Letting go of Louis’ erection, Harry kept a firm hold of his own as he guided it against Louis’ entrance, pressing the head of it against the tight ring of muscles.

Letting go of his own erection, Harry used both hands to tightly grab Louis’ hips as he with one hard thrust pushed himself all the way inside of Louis, making the slightly older man gasp in pleasure and himself moan at the tightness that surrounded him.

“Oh fuck, yes…” Louis moaned, moving his hands up to tightly grip Harry’s hair, tugging at it hard as he clenched tightly around Harry the second Harry started to move inside of him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming himself back in. 

“Good God in fucking heaven, you’re tight…” Harry groaned, leaning in and sinking his teeth into Louis’ neck, making Louis moan again and clench tighter around Harry.

“Only because you’re so fucking big… Jesus Christ…” Louis gasped, tugging hard as Harry’s hair again.

“I love it when you talk like that…” Harry said, his words muffled against Louis’ neck as he continued to pound into him, his fingers digging themselves into the skin on Louis’ hips to steady him as he moved. 

The warm water rushing over their bodies had now completely soaked Harry’s curls and Louis noticed that he really did look like baby Tarzan whenever his hair got wet. But right now, the sight was sexier than it was cute as Louis tugged at Harry’s hair again.

“Fuck! Oh my God, yes!” Louis cried as Harry hit that special spot inside of him, making him clench even tighter around Harry, almost like he was trying to pull Harry even deeper inside of himself.

“That’s the spot, huh?” Harry moaned against Louis’ skin, aiming for that spot with every hard thrust, smiling pleased as he could tell that he hit it with every movement because of the way Louis clenched around him and moaned his name in pleasure.

“Harry! I’m gonna… Fuck!” Louis gasped, his entire body trembling as he struggled to hold back.

“Come for me, Louis.” Harry growled against Louis’ skin and it was as if that’s exactly what Louis had needed to hear as he exploded all over their own stomachs, crying Harry’s name in wild pleasure as his orgasm washed over him.

“Holy mother of God, Harry!” Louis cried, and the sound of his pleasured sounds and the feel of him clenching impossibly tight around him was enough to push Harry with him over the edge as he thrust once, twice, three more time into Louis before coming deep inside of him.

“Oh, fuck yes, Louis…” Harry moaned loudly against Louis’ neck as he continued to thrust into him through their orgasms, emptying himself completely inside of Louis.

When Harry finally came to a stop, both him and Louis were gasping for air, patiently waiting for their trembling bodies to ride out the last bit of their orgasms and return to normal. 

“Wow…” Louis gasped, leaning his head back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Harry nodded his head in agreement as he looked at Louis, watching the water run down his face and body.

“Yeah, that pretty much describes the way you look right now.” Harry agreed, smiling as Louis opened his eyes again and looked at him.

“You are such a cheeky bastard, you know that?” Louis said, tugging playfully at Harry’s hair, watching as Harry’s smile widened into a grin.

“Yeah, I know. And you’re a neat-freak.” Harry replied, letting go of Louis’ hip with one hand and reaching up, gently cupping his cheek.

“We’re an odd couple, aren’t we?” Louis chuckled as he leaned into Harry’s touch.

“Yeah, we are. But odd works for us.” Harry said with a smile, letting his thumb move gently against Louis’ cheek. Louis smiled back at him, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, it does.”

“I love you, you know.” Harry said as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Mhm. I love you too.” Louis replied as he kissed him back, smiling against Harry’s lips. 

Harry then let his head drop to rest against Louis’ shoulder, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment as he just relaxed and enjoyed the moment, the warm water still running over both their bodies.

Harry loved these moments, when it was just him and Louis, right after sex, when they just settled into the comfortable, loving silence between them and just enjoyed the other one’s presence. It was one of the things Harry loved more than anything else in the world: That perfect, comfortable silence he only shared with Louis.

“There is still going to be a wet spot in the hallway because you just threw your clothes to the floor.” 

Louis’ voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he raised his head from Louis’ shoulder, shaking his head.

“Louis…”

“And you’re going to be the one cleaning it up.” Louis continued.

“Louis…” Harry tried again.

“Because I am sure as hell not cleaning up after you, Harry. I’ve done that…”

“Louis!” Harry snapped.

“What?”

“Shut up.” 

And when Harry kissed him, Louis didn’t even remember what he was saying in the first place.


End file.
